thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
24 Directions - The 127th Hunger Games
Do not go where the path may lead, '' ''go instead where there is no path and leave a trail. Ralph Waldo Emerson Tributes Four tributes are able to be entered for each user. Training Scores Odds and Sponsorship The Odds Board The creators of the tributes will be allowed to vote for two tributes they think will win, or wants to win. However, one of the tributes must not be of their own. Voting will occur every arena day. This Odds Board lists all the important information that user's need to decide on voting and sponsoring. Remember to vote for your favorite tributes! Sponsorship Every mentor (creator of tribute/s) will receive 600$ in sponsor cash. With this money, you can sponsor any tribute from your district. If all your tributes die, you can use the money for any tribute of your liking. Prices for items go up 50$ every arena day. The items that are purchasable are as follows: Antidote (cures poison): $150 Anti-Infection: $125 Awl: $50 Alcohol: $75 Axe: $150 Baton: $100 Battleaxe $175 Blanket: $50 Blowgun: $125 Bow: $150 Bread: $50 Burn Cream: $125 Canteen: $75 Camouflage Paints: $100 Chakram: $175 Chlorine: $75 Cookies: $25 Crossbow: $175 Crackers: $15 Dagger: $100 Darts (12): $25 Dried Meat: $75 Dried Fruit: $50 Flail: $125 Flares x3: $125 Flashlight: $100 Hammer: $125 Instant Relief: $400 Iodine: $100 Knife: $50 Knife Glove: $100 Mace: $150 Mace (Chained): $175 Machete: $125 Matches: $75 Morning Star: $175 Gasoline $100 Hatchet: $150 Needles (3): $125 Net: $75 Net Trap: $125 Night-Vision Glasses: $150 Piece of Plastic: $15 Painkillers: $75 Poison: $100 Quiver of Arrows (12): $50 Raft: $125 Rocks: $15 Rope: $25 Scythe: $150 Shield: $125 Shield (Spiked): $200 Shurikens (5): $125 Sickle: $125 Sleeping Bag: $50 Sleep Syrup: $125 Slingshot: $75 Soup: $75 Spear: $125 Spike Trap: $250 Spile: $50 Sword: $150 Throwing Axes (3): $200 Throwing Knives (3): $200 Trident: $225 Water: $100 Whip: $75 Wire: $75 Wooden Club: $100 Wooden Club (Spiked): $150 Alliances Careers: '''Richard (1M), Yuri (1F), Aleksandr (2M), Valora (2F), Axel (4M), Mercury (5M), Vassëna (11F), Daneiris (10F) '''Anti-Careers: '''Brass (4F), Aimee (5F), Zeke (8M), Harvest (9M), Vanna (9F), Billy (10M), Mystify (12F) '''Loners: '''Signors (3M), Bradyn (6M), Solar (6F), Alcove (7M), Asteria (7F), Tiller (11M), Anemom (12M) '''3/8 Alliance: Eliza (3F), Beth (8F) The Arena and Uniform Arena The arena is shaped in a symmetrical circle and is meant to resemble a compass. There are four main sections to the arena, each a different direction. The arena turns clockwise, gradually, every day, so a tribute who falls asleep in the East section might find themselves in the North section when they wake up. Each section has it's own deadly mutt. North The North section is a bitter cold, frozen tundra. There are trees with no leaves surrounding the area and many caves to provide shelter. Animals such as foxes and snow rabbits make their home there, but there isn't much plant life. There are a couple frozen lakes and in the extreme North, there are mountains. The mountains provide the best shelter in that section but they are also the most dangerous. The long-beaked bird muttations that roam the mountains follow a tribute until it eats them alive or until it gets killed. East The East section has a normal climate forest with tall trees that give great shelter. The fruit found in the trees include apples, strawberries, blueberries, and bananas. However, not every single fruit is safe to eat. There isn't a shortage of water in this area. Many rabbits, wild birds, and a variety of insects dwell in this area. The muttations in this section are enormous bears which can tear a tribute to pieces with it's six rows of teeth when angered. South The South section is a blistering hot desert with very little water sources. The lakes in this area are poisoned and will eventually dry out either way. The cacti are the only way to get water here, and they also have fruit on them to eat. Animals around here include snakes, camels, and the muttated scorpion. This scorpion mutt is five times a normal scorpions size and uses it's tail to both rip open and send a venom that kills a tribute slowly. West The West section of the arena is a warm, salt-water beach. When entering, there is a jungle with a few freshwater rivers. In the jungle, the creatures include monkeys, possums, and exotic birds. Many nuts and berries can be found here, a very select of them, however, are toxic. The white sand beach has large rocks that lead to the three islands. A small, a medium, and a large. On the islands, the tributes can find palm trees with coconuts and very good shelter. In the water, there are many fish, all of which are safe to eat. The only downside to this section, are the siren mutts. These mutts are designed to show what the tribute desires and makes them follow it. The mutts then turn into hideous, humanoid fish creatures that rip a tribute to shreds. Uniform The uniform for this Hunger Games is a typical arena outfit. Clothing that can help a tribute survive in a certain section, such as a wet suit or winter coat, can be found in the Cornucopia. Colors District 1: Violet Purple District 2: Rust Brown District 3: Chiffon Yellow District 4: Deep Sea Blue District 5: Brick Red District 6: Gunmetal Gray District 7: Jade Green District 8: Ivory White District 9: Beige District 10: Apricot Orange District 11: Rosewood Pink District 12: Charcoal Black The Games Day One The Bloodbath "Ladies and gentlemen, let the 127th Hunger Games begin!" Solar Motaris I look all around my surroundings and see a lush, green field. Something about this arena is odd, though. It's not exactly one biome... it looks like four. In front of me, I see a forest. To my left is a tundra, and to my right is a desert. I whip my head back and see a jungle. That's strange. It's already been ten seconds. Okay you still have time.. you still have time. ''I eye the other tributes, a girl wearing a blue jacket stands to my right, and a boy with white to my left. The girl seems to be snarling and prepared to jet off her podium. She's obviously ready for the bloodshed. Am I ready? No.. No I'm not. I'm not going in there. I won't make it out. '''Signors Stalingrad' Thirty seconds left on the light-green timer above the golden Cornucopia. I need to get in there and grab something, anything that will help me. I won't stay long enough to fight, but if it comes to that, so be it. I'm not sparing anyone here. I have to get home. I don't even know these people, and I don't want to get to know them. If I start bonding with them, who knows if I would have the strength to kill them in the finale? I'd be responsible for an innocent person's death... ''Yeah, yeah. Whatever. These Games turn everyone into murderers. That's the only way to get 'outta here. It's simple. ''Stay focused! I look around the Cornucopia for a spear and a backpack. Aha! There they are. Not in the mouth of the Cornucopia, either. This will be easy. In and out. Just go in and out. Aleksandr Estrene What the hell! I'm in an arena that my company helped design. But that's a good thing? Right? I know most of the stuff here. Like over there in the mountains are carnivorous birds. Huge scorpions in the desert. This is great! I know what to avoid and what not to avoid... I could actually get out of here. I glance at the timer and see that it's at ten. Ten more seconds. Just ten more seconds and everyone will run to get supplies. I know what I'm going to do. I'm going to get that sword that I'm looking at right now. A couple more seconds. "Hey, you!" A guy in a yellow jacket distracts me. "Don't lose track of time!" I cock my head to the side. What? What does he mean by... oh crap! Everyone has already jumped off their podiums and are racing to get supplies. I hop off and sprint as fast as I can. Almost there... almost there. Damn! The guy from District 5 got to the sword before me. Isn't his name Mercury? I don't really care.. all I care about is that he took my sword. Don't just stand here and whine, Alek. ''I look around and try to find another sword.. nothing. The weapon I'm actually good at using is no longer in my reach. I run inside the mouth of the Cornucopia and find something close enough to the weapon. A machete. As I turn, I see Alcove, the boy from 7, with a spear through his back. He coughs up crimson colored blood, and a girl in a pink jacket, spears in hand, stands behind him. We stare at each other for a while. Nothing. She runs away, her dirty-blonde hair flowing in the wind. She pushes a boy down.. Tiller I believe, and steals his sleeping bag. I watched her run around the small green field until I realized that I was standing right where everyone could get me. I look to my left and see a tall, muscular guy with an axe in his hand. '''Zeke Roulch' I snatch a backpack up and put it on quickly. Gosh, I need to leave this place already. ''I clutch my dagger tightly. I see two guys, one with white hair, and the other swinging an axe like crazy. Eventually, the guy with the axe falls down along with a stream of blood escaping his neck. ''That's disgusting! '' I surprisingly got a higher score than I expected. A nine! What the heck? When does a fourteen year-old boy from District 8 get a score of 9? I'll tell you when. Never. I'm pretty proud of myself... but now some others might think I'm a target. They might want to attack - A searing pain erupts from my lower back. I fall onto the grass and touch the pained area only to have my fingers stained with my own blood. I look up and see Axel, the guy from 4. He didn't get much of a high score... and he's a Career. Maybe he's upset that I did better than him. He pins me on the ground and I dodge every swing of his dagger, each digging into the ground. I punch him in the nose which stops him for a while. I try to get up and grab the daggers I dropped but he pulls me back on the ground. I dig my fingernails into the dirt hoping I can escape this guy. No luck. I kick him right in the jaw with the tip of my boot and he releases the weapon in his hand. I grab that, including my own daggers, and stab him repeatedly in the heart. Each puncture making a gross slurping sound. He pale body stares into my soul... lifeless. ''You had to do it. He would've killed you. I take the blue jacket he was wearing and also pick up a large winter coat along the way. I decide to run to the snowy area of the arena. Nobody would actually want to go there. It seems way to cold. But I have the clothing to keep me warm. I feel a surge of confidence in myself and I zoom away into the white, frigid land. Brass Titanium I clutch onto the cold, metal club and look in all directions to see if someone is coming my way. Front, back. Left, right. No one. I'm all good. One Career, the boy from 4, is already dead and I know that I just have to get my hands on one of them right now. They cannot, and I repeat, cannot dominate this game. These are my games and I'll do whatever it takes to survive. I stare at all the tributes still at the Bloodbath. Where are they? Gah! There's one! He looks so lost. He is totally not a natural Career, you can tell by his low score. I'm surprised they still let him in the alliance. I sprint towards the guy and whack him right in the back of the head. A deafening crack pleases my ears. Even before he can turn around, he yelps in agony, clutching his head. Trying in vain to make the pain go away. So weak. I go up to the guy. Richard. "This will show them that they'll be next." I say, not necessarily speaking to anyone in particular. As a soft moan escapes his lips I ram the end of the club into his skull multiple times until he stops moving. I pull my eyes away from my victorious and over powered kill. Unsurprisingly, many tributes backed away with scared expressions on their faces. That's right. They better be afraid. I'm here for one reason only. To make my parents proud and kill the Careers. I did not sacrifice my life for nothing Valora Vista This is great! When I was in the Remake Center they ordered surgeons to do work on my eyes. With all this advanced technology, I can actually see. Well not all the details that I can... but I can see the forms of objects. The other tributes still think I'm blind which is a shame because if they charge at me, they have no idea what's coming. Ever since I rose from the tubes to enter this arena, I've been pretending I'm blind. Moving slowly. Not following people. Just waiting for the right time to get someone right into my grasp. Ah! I fall to the ground and a small knife sticks out from the back of my arm. Even though I probably shouldn't, I rip out the blade on sight and watch the blood pour from the wound. I'm glad I can see. Even if all I can see right now is the warm and sticky liquid coming from my arm, it has still been about five years since the "incident" with Terrence. I whip my head back but see no clue to who could've thrown that knife. However, I do see Elizabeth being pulled by the hair by Brass fighting for a backpack. The girl from 4 who betrayed the pack. Pfft. If she thinks that her act with Richard will make her scared of me, she's damned wrong. But what I am afraid of is the fact the Career pack might not live long this year. Only three others from Career districts are still living. Brass, who is obviously trying to kill us. Who even knows why? All I know is that she went up on the stage in her district at the reaping and yelled out, "Death to the Career alliance!" Then there is Aleksandr, who is very skilled in fighting techniques but doesn't seem like he can do much harm. Yuri, she seems like she knows what she's doing. She's obviously my competition in the pack. And finally, Vasenna and Mercury who are from two different districts. They're alright I guess.. but all Mercury cares about is finding his sister or something. I don't even know... I see a small figure of a boy from the corner of my eye. I make out the boy's tan skin and messy hair. Who was this tribute? Oh, right! Tiller from 11. In training, he didn't have much to show for himself. Now he's trying to sneak up on a poor blind girl. Oh, boo hoo. Too bad your plan won't work, Tiller. ''I hold onto the butterfly swords I found in the Cornucopia and aim towards the side of his head. The outline of his eyes, one of the only things I can see on his face, widen right before the swords make their way into the side of the boy's head. My first kill. Definitely not my last. '''Vanna Pearson' I've had my eye on Mercury the whole time at the Bloodbath. It's been months since he has been sent to District 5, but my hatred for him is still as fresh as before. I see him fighting with a bunch of other tributes along with the Careers. TBC Epilogue TBA Category:Hunger Games Category:ClovelyMarvelous